


Escape

by slenderjeangenet



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 2 part story, Book References, Crime, Crossdressing, Epistolary, Jean Genet, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenderjeangenet/pseuds/slenderjeangenet
Summary: The SCP Foundation, in an attempt to keep D-Class deaths down, is implementing a new program: D-SCP. These humanoids are those with anomalous properties and superhuman abilities that are converted from normal D-Class employees in order to see how other SCP's respond to them and are used as soldiers in the various Mobile Task Forces. One of these subjects, D-SCP-100, escapes in a violent breakout and is forced into the criminal underworld where he meets various other lowlifes and anomalous humans lucky enough to stay off the Foundation's radar. He plans another breakout with his newfound friends, but those plans soon attract the attention of the Foundation AND the Chaos Insurgency.





	1. --O5 CONFERENCE: PRESENTATION OF THE D-SCP PROGRAM.--

  **BY ORDER OF THE OVERSEER COUNCIL**

**LEVEL 4 CLEARANCE REQUIRED**

**ANY ATTEMPTS TO ACCESS THIS FILE BY PERSONS WITHOUT CLEARANCE WILL BE DEALT WITH IN ACCORDANCE TO THE FOUNDATION'S CODE OF PERSONNEL CONDUCT.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

O5 CONFERENCE 2017. THE PURPOSE OF THIS CONFERENCE IS TO DETERMINE HOW THE FOUNDATION CAN BE IMPROVED UPON AND WHAT NEEDS TO BE REMOVED IN ORDER TO PROGRESS. THE CONFERENCE WAS HELD AT [REDACTED] ON 6-█-2017 IN THE CITY OF [REDACTED] FLORIDA.

PRESENTATION OF THE D-SCP PROGRAM BY DOCTORS KONDRAKI, CLEF, BRIGHT, AND GEARS.

 

Bright- In all of my numerous reincarnations, I have never seen an idea as awful and stupid as this one!

O5-7- Dr. Bright, if you interrupt one more time, you will be ejected from this conference. Please keep your dissent for your speaking time. Anyway, please continue, Dr. Clef.

Clef- Thank you. The purpose of this program me and my colleagues developed over the past 10 months is to keep both D-Class deaths down and to increase understanding of the projects we study and as the head of the Department of Training and Development, I also believe I can train them to be the perfect field agents and response teams.

O5-1- Interesting. Dr. Kondraki, would you like to voice support or dissent?

Kondraki- I voice support.

O5-2- Please elaborate on your support.

Kondraki- If this program were to happen, we can increase communication with the sentient projects and avoid numerous deaths along the way.

O5-1- Short, sweet, and to the point, but I'm not convinced yet. Dr. Gears, would you like to voice support or dissent?

Gears- I voice neither.

O5-7- Dr. Gears, you need to voice support or dissent, or your response will be treated as filibustering and you will lose speaking privileges.

Gears- I stick by my decision. I do not hold an official position on the D-SCP program, but I can understand its pros and cons.

O5-7- Dr. Gears, your response is filibustering and you have lost speaking privileges.

O5-3- Me and O5's 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 9 overrule O5-7's revoking. Dr. Gears, your response is accepted. Dr. Bright, would you like to voice support or-

Bright- Dissent! I voice dissent! This program greatly increases chances of both a containment breach and having the Ethics Committee slap human rights abuses onto us, as if they haven't threatened us with that one before, we also have take into consideration some of these D-SCP projects killing or destroying other projects that may be extremely valuable! In short, no. I do not support this program, and if it does happen, I will convince the Ethics Committee to press human rights abuse charges!

O5-1- Dr. Bright, your time is up for speaking, please sit down.

Bright- No! The point I'm trying to make is this program is flawed, abusive, and detrimental to the Foundation! I will never support this program, even if I am terminated for my position!

O5-7- That's enough! Dr. Bright, please leave the conference hall, immediately! You have been too much of a disruption for this conference to continue on professionally! 

-Dr. Bright leaves the conference hall.-

O5-1- Very well, then. We shall reconvene and debate in private and take in all 4 points made today. To summarize, the D-SCP program will convert certain D-Class employees into anomalous humans to use for both testing their properties and testing other projects. 2 voiced support, 1 voiced neutrality, and 1 voiced dissent. If the program is approved, it will be heavily regulated and funding will have to come in increments to see how the various Site directors use it, but I myself see great things for this program. Now, for the private session. Please leave the conference hall. We will debate in private and come to a result in the next 4-9 hours.

THE DEBATE HAS BEEN EXPUNGED FROM THIS TRANSCRIPT.

THE RESULTS WERE THAT THE PROGRAM WOULD GO THROUGH, BUT IT WOULD ONLY GO THROUGH AT THE SITES THAT KONDRAKI, GEARS, CLEF, AND BRIGHT WORK AT AS A TEST RUN BEFORE REQUIRING ALL SITES USE IT. THE PROGRAM IS ALSO HEAVILY REGULATED TO AVOID ANY OF THE ISSUES BRIGHT BROUGHT UP DURING HIS DISSENT. 

THE DOCTORS LEFT THE CONFERENCE TO RETURN TO THEIR RESPECTIVE SITES TO SLOWLY IMPLEMENT THE PROGRAM.


	2. D-SCP-100

Item # D-SCP-100

 

Object Class: ~~Euclid~~  Keter

 

Special Containment Procedures: D-SCP-100 is to be kept in a standard prison cell lined with lead. A remotely-operated medical electrode on the back of its neck is to be monitored at all times for tampering, removal, or low power. 2 armed guards are to remain outside in case it tries to escape, cause a containment breach, or tamper with the lead or the medical electrode on the back of its neck. If a containment breach happens, the entity is to be subdued by an electric shock of 40-150 volts and is to be placed in solitary confinement for a duration of 1 month to 5 years depending on the severity of the breach. Any and all suspicious behavior should be reported to Dr. Kondraki immediately.

When being escorted to testing, 2 guards are to be on either side of the entity to monitor it for suspicious behavior and one is to be behind the entity for backup. During testing, the electrode is to be turned off and the subject is to be monitored in case a rage state is entered. If this happens, the electrode is to be turned on and the subject escorted back to its cell.

If not under lockdown, D-SCP-100 has access to a library of 20 books, which are to be changed every 2 months, regulated Internet access, and 3 snacks in between meals. Basic amenities, however, are not to be restricted based on behavior and are to be given regardless of punishment. Socialization is also allowed, but on a minimum basis of once every Saturday, with exceptions made for good behavior and punishment.

 

Description: D-SCP-100 is a Caucasian male between the ages of 18 and 24 years old. It is approximately 1.8 meters tall and weighs 84 kg. The entity has black hair and green eyes with a noticeable scar on its chest from a deep axe wound it received while it was in prison before joining the Foundation. The entity’s abilities are the reason it has been reclassified as Keter from Euclid. The entity has the ability to deconstruct objects’ atoms completely, leaving nothing after this has been used. This ability, however has a damaging drawback, it damages the entity’s nervous system depending on how big the object was and how much was deconstructed. The only way to repair the damage is to reconstruct how much was taken from the original object (See Experiment Log 100a). Deconstructing also comes with another problem, a rage state may be entered during the process, with this chance increasing the longer the process goes on (See Experiment Log 100b). This ability is also hindered by electricity, which disables it, and lead, which can't be deconstructed (See Experiment Log 100c).

D-SCP-100 was originally known as D-████ before its conversion to a subject for testing. It was taken from the [REDACTED] Penitentiary in [REDACTED] Ohio, and was there for armed robbery, 15 counts of theft, and prostitution. It also prefers to be referred to as “Walter” instead of its number and is also extremely foul-tempered, but enjoys the presence of others, especially Dr. Kondraki and D-SCP-200.

 

ADDENDUM 1: Conversations between the 2 are heavily monitored after it was discovered they collaborated on a containment breach.

 

ADDENDUM 2: In order to curb escape attempts, D-SCP-100 has been given a journal to write in, since it loves to write.

 

ADDENDUM 3: All cameras in the cell have been replaced with hidden ones because the entity has deconstructed any normal ones placed in the cell. Heat sensors and audio devices will be used in conjunction with the cameras.


	3. Walter's Diary 1.

August 27, 2017

Weather: Don't bother.

 

I still wish to escape this hellhole. I feel like I'm trapped in  _1984_ and I'm Winston Smith under the eye of Big Brother, only Big Brother is the O-5 Council and I'm allowed a little bit more freedom like friends, books, and a few snacks here and there, but in the end, it's all the same. Wake up, get dressed in the scratchy, orange jumpsuit, wait for breakfast, test with another extremely dangerous object or creature, have lunch, you get the basic picture. Even my socialization and speech are regulated by the Foundation and I can't express this sentiment to Jean, one of my fellow D-SCP subjects, for fear of punishment and what the Foundation calls "reconditioning," which is a euphemism for being beaten into submission and forced to comply with Big Brother. Heck, I'm forced to rip pages out of here and hide them because they go through it everyday to see if I wrote something pertaining to my desire to escape!

Not anymore. I will escape from this place with Jean, my humanity, dignity, and individuality. I will not be stomped all over like a roach, I will overcome!

The guards are at my door, I have to go test soon, but in the meantime,

 

DOWN WITH THE O-5 COUNCIL

DOWN WITH THE O-5 COUNCIL

DOWN WITH THE O-5 COUNCIL

DOWN WITH THE O-5 COUNCIL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which SCP do you want to see Walter test with first? Leave your answer in the comments and you might just get lucky!


	4. CHAOS INSURGENCY COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEM: LOG 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea for the Chaos Insurgency is to use terms lifted from the Tarot. Officers have codenames based on the Major Arcana, missions are placed into levels of importance based on a suit's value in the Minor Arcana, wand-level missions are of low importance and sword-level missions are of high importance, and priority is given based on the final 4 base values in the Minor Arcana- page, knight, king, and queen.  
> Teams are also given suits as well-  
> Wands are essentially D-Class.  
> Pentacles are low-level workers.  
> Cups are scientists and other agents that aren't low-level or soldiers.  
> Swords are the CI's Mobile Task Forces and other soldiers.  
> Finally, the Major Arcana is reserved for Vice-Officers, Officers, Command, and High Command.  
> 0-6: Vice-Officer.  
> 7-12: Officer.  
> 13-18: Command.  
> 19-21: High Command.

**CHAOS INSURGENCY COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEM**

**STATUS: ONLINE.**

**2** **USERS ACTIVE:**

**AGENTS HANGEDMAN AND MAGICIAN.**

 

 

H: Magician, how far are you on intel gathering?

 

M: I have sufficient amounts of intel, a lot, actually, I believe we can enact the next phase with this!

 

H: Send it through.

 

M: That's gonna be difficult because it's such a large folder, but I'll try.

 

H: Alright, I got the folder, I'll look at it later in the night, but for now, focus on the assignment.

 

M: Right, I also got some communication from one of our sleeper agents about an experimental new program the Foundation is developing.

 

H: Now that sounds intriguing, what is this program and what does it entail? 

 

M: Apparently, the Foundation kept losing way too many D-Class, so they decided to convert a lot of them into anomalous humanoids for testing purposes. 

 

H: WHAT?! Converting a normal human?! Magician, is this in the folder you sent me?!

 

M: Unfortunately not, the Foundation wanted to keep this a secret so it wasn't in the intel, but my sleeper agent is still feeding me information as we speak.

 

H: Damn, but still, send as much information as possible to me and the other Major Arcana agents.

 

M: Got it. Anything else you would like to discuss before we move this plan forward?

 

H: Yes, actually, are the Swords ready for the mission as well?

 

M: No. Unfortunately not. I need more time to train and drill them on the Foundation's security protocols and what to do if something goes wrong.

 

H: Fuck me, I thought they WERE ready, Agent Magician!

 

M: I'm sorry, Madam Hangedman! 

 

H: Well, here's a new incentive, get to work, or you're going to find yourself before Command because of your incompetence!

 

M: Right, got it!

 

**AGENT MAGICIAN HAS LEFT THE COMMUNICATION.**

**AGENT HANGEDMAN HAS LEFT THE COMMUNICATION.**

 

**COMMUNICATION RECORED FOR FUTURE USE BY HIGH COMMAND.**

 

**STATUS: OFFLINE.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
